Let the truth be told
by PR Stella 926
Summary: Mac finally realizing his feelings for Stella, he finally decides to ask her out on a date. Will she accept or will she shut him out and break his heart. Will he tell her he loves her, will she say it back? Read the story to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Let the truth be told Chapter 1 Rated M

After a hard case about a serial reapist, Mac noticed that Stella was tense and quiet, the memoires of Frankie still tormented her, trying not to show it, showing the fact that she was still scared, Mac taking off his gloves walks over to her and noticed that her body was so stiff like the dead body on the ground, and looked at her hand which was shaking. That was the hand she shot Frankie with.

"Stella, you ok?"

Mac asked trying not to startle her. He carefully put his hands on her shoulders trying to turn her around and whispering

"Stella , please look at me."

Feeling Mac's breathe on her neck somehow made her loosen up a bit the tension she had and slowly turned around. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he quickly grabbed her into a hug and whiped her tear with his thumb.

"Stella it's gonna be alright." he said. She managed to mumble out the name "Frankie" and then clentched her fist, and just leaned on this chest. Mac grabbing her tighter and said "Frankie is dead its all over, he can't hurt you anymore, and I won't allow no other man to hurt you.

"NO ONE WILL HURT YOU, I SWEAR TO YOU! I'll protect you with my life if I have to."

Stella looking up now staring into his eyes seeing that he means everything he just said

"Thanks Mac, thanks for being there for me." she managed to say with a small smile on her face.

"That's what friends are for we take care of each other" and smiled back.

Realizing his that's what friends are for speech he was mad at himself for saying that knowing that he wanted much more with her. Over the years he started to notice how incredibly beautiful she is, how much those green eyes of hers and that smile just makes him wanting to just grab her and kiss her, and tell her that he loves her that he wants to make love to her until she's fallen asleep in his strong arms. Slowly shaking his head off at the idea of his starting a whole new relationship, saying to himself how can he love another person. Holding on to the memory of his late wife Claire, he didn't want to start something to then end up in heartbreak like it did when he was with Peyton. Not that he loved her the was he did with Claire, it was most appreciation and not wanting to be alone. But the letter he received from Peyton ending their relationship kinda hurt him a bit and he promised himself that he wouldn't allow no one to enter his soul or to ever fall in love again due to the fact that he didnt want to get hurt again. But somehow this beautiful woman he was holding, his partner and best friend for over 13yrs, somehow made him want to change. For some reason those green eyes of hers, her soft skin, those long curls and her scent of perfume just made it all different. he liked being with her, working on cases together, doing paper work til dawn. With that he still couldn't find the courage of asking her on a date. Realizing its impossible, but he also thought hey look at Lindsay and Danny, both happily married and with a baby, Don and Jess dating for over 6 months, why not him too.

As they head back to the crime lab to analyze the things found at the field, Stella going in to work with Sheldon and Sid, Mac finishing up the paperwork. After a few hrs go by he decided to get up and go check on Stella to see if she was doing ok. Walking over to her office and just standing by the doorframe and just staring at her and smiling with the idea in his head of how beautiful she is and how he'd love to have her in his arms again.

She managed to look up and said

"Ok Taylor, what's with the creepy smile, its rare for you to smile for no apparent reason." Looking back at her he said

"Nothing" Just staring at each other for a few more, green against brown, she finally broke the silence and said

"so Mac did you want to ask me anything what brings you to my office."

He slowly walked in and shut the door and leaned against her desk with his back now to her. She got up and walked around to face him but only found him looking at the floor.

"Mac, what is it?" she said.

He thought to himself ah why should I, she's gonna say no, I'll just leave.

"Mac, what's wrong," she asked again

Now with a worried look on her face, He looked up and sighed the hell with it he thought to himself, and said

"Stella , umm i was wondering if you would um like to go on a date with me?"

quickly looking down at the ground afraid of her answer. Stella taking her hand and pulling his face up, and staring at him not believing what he just said looked into his eyes which were somewhat sparking. She noticed that she hasn't seen that look since Mac was with Claire. Still curious she thought to herself did she hear right, did Mac Taylor, the man she secretly had feelings for ask her out on a date. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear

"I'd love to"

As she pulled back he looked into her eyes and smiled an said to her

"so i'll um pick up up around 8pm?"

She nodded in agreement and they walked out the office together, Mac walking away to go to his office he turned around to smile back at Stella, and she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Let the truth be told Chapter 2 Rated M

Stella quickly grabbing her coat from her office and running to the elevator and getting ready to rush home to get ready for her date with Mac. Mac since he lived near by left about half and hr later and went to his car to drive home. Stella arriving at her house after doing like 85 the whole way through, she runs into her apartment throwing her coat on the couch and running to her bedroom and taking off her clothes and just throwing it on the ground, starts the shower, and steps in. Meanwhile back at Mac's apartment he just finished leaving his car in the garage and walked into the elevator. Entering his apartment, and removing his coat, he goes to his room to undress and takes a shower. Now as Stella finishes her shower, she quickly wraps the towel around herself and starts to get herself ready with her hair and makeup and trying to figure out what to wear. As she finished both her hair and makeup she finally remember a black dress that's low-cut in the front and shows off her back, it's a dress she wore the time she and Flack had to go undercover for some case. She found it in her closet, and quickly put in on.

Looking at the mirror she says to herself

"PERFECT!"

Now as Mac is getting dressed he decided to go with a simple black suit, white shirt and tie. while adjusting the tie in the mirror, he remembered the time Stella took off his time and unbuttoned his shirt, and he smiled to himself. He then decided to take off the tie and unbuttoned the first 2 buttons of this shirt showing off some skin but trying to look as casual as possible. Taking one last look in the mirror to make sure everything is ok he puts on some cologne then turns off the light to his room, grabs his coat, and walks out the door. Halfway to Stella's he decided to stop by a flower shop which was near by her house and picked up a lil something for her. Stella now making sure she looked good in the mirror, making sure her makeup was ok, and that her hair was nice and neat she applied some perfume and put on some black steletos.

Mac arriving at her apartment door and rings the bell, Stella quickly goes to the door to open it without looking at the peephole, she opened it to see Mac standing there on the other side holding a dozen long-stemed red roses, and saw him in a black suit with no tie. Mac staring at her up and down and letting his jaw slightly drop and he finally managed to say

"S-Stella you look gorgeous!"

She giggled at the way he studdered. He handed her the roses and asked if she was ready to go. She replied

"yes"

Setting the flowers in a near by vase and quickly grabbing her coat and bag walked out the door with Mac in arm and arm. Taking the elevator the ride down was pretty much quiet. They walk over to his car, he opens the door for her and helps her get in. Closing the door he walks over to his side and goes in and buckled his belt and they drove off. Driving to the restaurant, he turns on the radio, has it on the jazz station. With the corner of his eyes he looked at her and notices her smile as he knows she's enjoying the music. Breaking the silence for a moment he turns to her and asks

"I take it u like jazz?"

"Smooth jazz to be exact, its so romantic and I just don't know how else to explain it but it relaxes me" she

He smiled at her and kept driving as they both kept listening to the music. Arriving at the restaurant, he gets out the car and hands the keys to the valet parking, and walks over to Stella's side and helps her out. Stretching his hand she places her soft hand on his rough one and takes it as she steps out the car. They walk into the restaurant arm in arm and Stella notices the quiet atmosphere, it was surrounded by dim lighting, candle lights at every table, and a small band only playing smooth jazz, she just smiled. As they get seated at their table, Mac just stares at her and says

"Stella you look so gorgeous!"

Looking at him and noticing the sparkles in his eyes and caressing his face replies

"and you look very handsome, you look so much better without a tie."

Just staring at each other and both smiling they get interupted by the waiter and as they both sit back the waiter ask Stella first what she would like to order. He just stared at her smiling at her in a flirtacious way, Mac's eyes burning with jealousy, he cleared his throat and grabbed Stella's hand and said

"what would you like to eat sweatheart?"

Stella smirking back noticing Mac's jealousy replies with what she wanted Mac followed and said

"I'll have the same!"

While still holding her hand, Stella says to him

"Mac are you jealous?"

he gave her a look and raised his eyebrow trying to deny it he

"NO!"

Laughing out loud she says "You're such a bad liar, you can't lie to safe your life."

As he smirked back at her, licking his lips, he said

"you know me to well"

Finally their meal arrived, as they start to eat Mac just can't keep his eyes off Stella, how beautiful, how precious, and those lips, how i want to kiss them he thought to himself. Finishing their meal, Mac asks Stella to dance, she said to him with a curious look.

"You dance?"

He said "watch and learn!"

Grabbing her hand he lead her to the dance floor and danced along with the smooth jazz that was playing. Both her hand wrapped around his neck, while his was just beyond the waist, fingertips slightly touching her ass. Normally she'd slap the guy and push him off and leave, but it was Mac holding her, touching her, she didn't care. Dancing a few more songs together he whispered in her ear

"You wanna go?"

She looked into his eyes and asked

"Where to?"

"Well i was hoping you'd agree back to my place for a night cap and maybe some coffee?"

she smiled and replied

"yes"

Leaving him with his heart beating at a million beats per second, he grabbed her hand and started walking to the door. Mac paying the bill, they waited out side while the valet brought the car back. Now standing behind her trying to cover the cold breeze to her body, he saw the car and opened the door for her and helped her in, going to his side he got in buckled his belt and drove to his apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Let the truth be told Chapter 3 Rated M

Not a word being said on the drive back both nervous of what might or might not happen, they arrive at his garage, Mac gets out and goes over to help Stella out of the car.

"Ur such a gentlemen Mac," she said with a smile.

"That what a real man on a date is supposed to do!" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Walking with her arm in arm they head to the elevator and take it to his floor. Arriving at his apartment door Mac reaches for his keys and gets nervous, asking her

"Are u sure she you want to come in?"

Stella being how she is, she snatches Mac's keys from his hands an opens the door herself and lets herself in his apartment leaving him with his jaw wide open and still standing outside in the doorframe. Thinking to himself he said to himself, did she just snatch my keys and go in like she owns the place. He smiled and shook it off. Helping her take her coat off and placing it on a near by chair he finally broke the silence and said,

"I can't believe u just took my keys and made ur way in my apartment!" giving her a shocked expression.

She turned around and smiled and replied

"well u did invite me over here right?"

Knowing that she did have a point, he just let it be and went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine and placed 2 cups on the kitchen counter. Stella making her way to his couch, takes off her shoes and curls her feet under her and just sits there waiting for Mac to come back. She turns around to only find him staring at her, she quickly turns away to hide her face from blushing. "Coffee's ready Stel, " Mac said.

As he walks over to her with 2 cups in his hand. As they drink their coffees they start to talk about what a wonderful night the were having and then Stella says to Mac.

"I still can' tbelieve this night Mac, it feels like a dream, a dream that i don' t want to wake up from or want to end"

Mac stares into her eyes and says to her

"It doesn't have to end if you don't want it to"

then placing his cup on the coffee table in front of him. Stella looks at Mac all shocked and replies,

"Are you flirting with me Mac Taylor?"

He takes her cup and placed it next to his and that when it happened. He gets up pulls her up into his arms an says to her,

"Stella I've never felt like this about anyone since Claire, not even when I was with Peyton." pausing for a second, he continued, "I have feelings for you Stel,"

Stella interupted him

"What kind of feelings Mac?"

"The kind of feelings that I felt with Claire, love feelings, the kind of feelings that if they get expressed it could change our friendship, and I don' t want to lose that or lose you."

pausing again, he sighed and continued,

"I'm willing to take that risk, because i can no longer hide what i feel for you, and what i feel for you is love and i want to give you my love if u accept it."

Taking a deep breathe, he took his hand and placed it under her chin making her look into his brown eyes,

"Stella Bonasera, I'm deeply in love with you."

Pulling her closer, making his move noticing that she isn't making any attempt to push him away he goes for it. He moves in and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Stella's eyes quickly started to run as tears start to fall, Mac quickly backing up he notices her tears and says

"Stella I - I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, it's just I -"

Stella interupted

"Mac, you did nothing I already didn't want you to do. I've been waiting for this day. You see I've been in love with you for years. Mac, you've always been there for me. The HIV scare, Frankie, my apartment on fire, when u came to Greece. I've been hoping that one day you tell me this."

She stopped talking and just hugged him tightly for a few seconds. then pulling back slightly to kiss him passionately. He pulls back for a moment to say,

"As you've been there for me. The loss of Claire was really hard on me, it tore me up and you were the only one there to comfort me in my time of need. And well with Peyton, well I liked her, I thought she could be the one to full-fill my emptiness, make me happy once more. I guess she never loved me the way she said she did, never once did she stay at my hotel room in London. I guess it was mainly appreciation, and well after the letter, I-"

Stella grabbed her hand and placed it on his lips,

"shhh, let's not ruin tonight with bad memories."

Stella walks over to his entertainment system and grabs a CD and presses play. Another romantic jazz was playing, as Mac took off his jacket to his tux and placed it on the sofa, he grabbed her hand and they started to dance the same way they did in the restaurant. Placing her head on his shoulders both now swaying away with the music lost in their own worlds Stella sighed heavily.

"mmmm"

Mac noticing he pulls her head up and asks,

"Anything wrong?"

She nods her her no and they continued to dance. While in the middle of the song, he just starts to caress her bare back which was showen off from her dress. Stella now feeling shivers, plesent shivers, which were coming from the hand from the man she loves. Mac moving in starts to kiss her neck

"hmmm" she started to moan, and her heart now beating rapidly.

He continues and she reacts the same but this time a lil longer and saying his name this time,

"hmmmmmmmmmmmm Maccccc"

Mac smiling knowing that his touch is making her feel, he stopped on to feel himself grow hard at the fact she's moaning his name. Stella stood still and her eyes opened wide and said

"Wh-why'd you stop?"

"Because Stella, I felt you enjoy my touch and well I didn't want to lose control of myself, I respect you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Looking at him she caressed his face,

"But I want you to." she said with a flirtacious look.

Grabbing him and kissing him passionatly on his lips she then pushes him down on the sofa and she sits on his lap facing him and she then starts to kiss his neck, slowly adding a little nibble, causing him to now get a hard on and to now moan her name.

"Mmmmm Stella!"

Pulling back and getting off him he quickly said

"Ooh come on Stel, why'd you stop?"

She looked at him and said

"Same reason you did."

Mac gave her a smirk.

"Touche"

Thinking to himself ok two can play that game. Getting up he grabbed her and carried her to his bedroom as he was entering he kicked the door shut and locked it and putting her down started to kiss her her running his hands up and down her back, and she had her hands on his chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Now running her hands on his bare chest, making him moan

"Mmmm!"

While still kissing her, she managed to pull herself away for a moment to catch her breath. She was still running her hands slowly on his chest now staring at the scar he had, quickly running her her over it she ask

"Does it hurt?"

He looks at her and shakes his head no and she continues to trace the scar with her fingertips, slowly moving down to his abs, which for his age were in really good shape.

"Hmm nice and hard but smoothe" she said with a smile on her face.

He just couldn't resist her touch anymore, sliding her dress off her and letting it drop to the floor leaving her only in her bra and panties, his eyes opened wide in amazement,

"WOW Stella, who would've known a beautiful body hides behind these clothes."

Caressing her he

"So soft, so smoothe, so perfect."

Pausing for a moment to take off his shirt and drops it to the floor next to her dress, her grabbed her again and kissed her on her neck, biting softly watching Stella as she had her eyes closed, licking her lips and moaning in excitement. Picking her up and placing her on his bed he gets on top of her still kissing her neck and biting softly, she slowly pushes him up and says

"You're still dressed, now pointing at his pants."

Smiling devilishly he says "so what you gonna do about that?"

She smirked back moving her hands slowly to his belt buckle, taking off the belt and tossing it to the floor, slowly unbutting his pants, teasing him she goes down the zipper, getting even more aroused he got off the bed and managed the rest himself removing his pants and boxers leaving him totally nude in from of her. Stella's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped starring at him up and down stopping below his waist she stares at his dick which was long, hard, and thick. Mac seeing the face she had, asks her

"See anything you like?"

Stella still in shock at the size of his manhood couldn't manage to say a word so she just decided to shake her head up and down and licked her lips. Mac slowly getting on top of her says

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Nice and slow until you beg me to do otherwise."

She smiled at what he had said. Moving up towards her he uncliped her bra and removed it, went down and removed her panties, leaving her nude as well. Staring at her body he smiles and starts to caress her,

"So beautiful" he says.

Moving back up running kisses down her neck, down to her chest, stopping at each breast, cupping them with his hand, he puts it in his mouth, sucking on them, then licking her nipple and moving over to the other one and did the same. Stella arching her body towars his moaning his name out

"Hmmmm Maaacc!!"

He continues to kiss her body, moving back up to her lips and sliding his tounge in they just lie there tounge battling, he brings his hands up to her hair, holding on to her curls and slowly giving her a little pull, causing her to cry out a small moan.

"Ughhh" was all she could say.

Making him even harder he positions himself to enter her tight wet pussy, moving in slowly, Stella gripping his back, then digging her nails into him, scratching his back causing him to moaned out

"Ahhhh!"

Then she starts to moan,

"Hmmmm, Mac! it hurts."

Mac quickly stopping asking

"You want me to stop, I'll stop if it's hurting you."

All out of breathe she manages to say,

"No Mac, please dont' stop I want this, just let me get used to your size."

Slowly moving herself towards him, he just leaves his hands on her hips, he doesn't dare to move until she gave him the ok. She looks into his eyes and nods for him to continue. Moving in and out of her slowly, streching her walls he finally made himself all the way in and all he can hear is her cries of ectasy.

"Hmmmmm Macccccc! faster, don't stop."

Hearing her cries he couldn't bare no more going faster and harder causing them to both moan out loud,

"Macccccccc"

"Hmmmmm Stella"

Stella now gripping his back again,

"Oh Mac, I'm coming," she says while digging her nails into him again causing him to groan,

"ughhh"

Mac hearing his name from her lips as she releases, he then too saying her

"Stellaaaa! Mmmmm" releases himself into her, letting his seed go deep in her.

Both now out of breath, he manages to roll over gently pulling her towards him so that she'd lie on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled the covers to go to sleep.

"I love you Stella" he whispered to her.

"I love you too Mac" she replies.

Both closing their eyes as they fell asleep in each others arms just the way they both wanted it to happen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Let the truth be told Chapter 4 Rated M

Mac waking up to his alarm clock, quickly and quietly turning to turn it off trying not to wake Stella, he headed for the shower, while just soaking himself with the warm water, he suddenly feels two slim & soft hands run down his chest.

"Good Morning handsome," Stella says to him while soaking herself in the water with him.

Her voice and her touch making him erect, he turned around grabbed her hips and kissed her.

"Good Morning Sexy" he replied back.

"I see somebody is still awake" she said and smiled while looking down at his erection.

Mac smiling sheeply, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall in the shower, picking up one leg and wrapping it around his hip he moves himself towards her and enters her softly.

"uhuhhhh Mac" she said.

Going faster and deeper, they both climaxed and practically screamed each others names out. Finishing off their shower, Mac gets dressed and says to her,

"Ummm I hope you're not wearing that to work?" she smiled back and said

"Well then I need to get home to change" she says.

"I'll take you" he said grabbing his car keys and wallet.

While driving back to Stella's apartment, Stella had a smile on her face that made Mac ask

"What's with the smile Stel?"

She turns to face him and reply's

"I just can't believe what happened last night."

Mac with a scared look on his face and quickly bad thoughts came to his mind. Damn I screwed up, now she's gonna hate me he thought to himself. He comes back to reality and says

"Any regrets?" still having that scared expression.

As they pull up to her apartment she kisses him on the cheek and replies

"Not at all!" and winked at him, causing him to smile.

Stepping out of the car and walking in to take the elevator to her apartment, they kept quiet. They walked to her door and she asked him in. "Um, what about your no men policy?" He quickly said "Mac you're just not any man, besides what kind of person would I be if I left my boyfriend outside?" she said.

"Boyfriend?" he said with a puzzled look and an arched eyebrow.

"Of course! you think that after last night I think I can call you that, you're not a one night stand Mac, its so much more than that we love each other right?" She asked and stared at him waiting for a response.

"Of course we love each other Stel, don't you ever think otherwise. I'll love you til the day I die, you mean the world to me." He said slowly stepping in and closing the door.

Pulling him towards her and kissing him and running her hand up and down his chest

"Mmmmmmmm" he said.

She pushed away and just giggles as she knew she was teasing him.

"I'll just be a few" she said

While running into her bedroom, hearing him groan out loud she just started to giggle even more knowing that she left him all hard. Mac all hot and bothered that Stella left him like that, he was planning to do the same. He didn't know exactly when but he swore to himself to get her back. As he waited for her to come out her room, he just paced back and forth cursing silently at the fact that his erection now hurt really bad and couldn't release. Stella now with a duffle bag on her bed packed a few pair of jeans, shirts, sweaters, and a couple of dresses, her panties, bras and of course socks. Finally changing into a small white shirt which barely shows her belly button and a pair of blk jeans with her boots. Tossing the bag on her shoulder she steps out of her room and said "Ok Mac let's go"

"What's with the bag?" Mac asks

"Oh that's if I need to stay over at your house again, i'll have something to wear to go to work so we don't go through this again." she said.

"Hmmm I like the sound of that." he said with a smile.

"Like the sound of what Mac?" she said looking at him all curious."

Grabbing her and looking into her eyes,

"The fact of you staying over and sleeping in my arms again." he said and winked at her.

Grabbing her back they step out of her apartment and headed to the elevator to get to work. Stella locking up, she and Mac take the elevator and walk towards the car, getting in and buckling up they head to the crime lab.

Arriving at the crime lab garage, she turns to Mac and says

"Mac?"

"Yeah Stel, what's up?"

Noticing the worried look on her face, she sighs and says

"Hmm, nothing just worried about what the gang might say when they find out we're a couple."

Mac looking at her shaking his head and smiling,

"Are you kidding me Stel, they're gonna love the idea, they want us together. I'm surprised to see they haven't try to set us up already."

Stella smiling back

"Ok Mac, but let's not tell them just yet, let them keep guessing." she says with now an evil grin.

Pulling up into the crime lab garage, he pulls her in for a kiss and just holds onto her like if his life depended on it.

"Hmm Mac, what was that for?" He smiles at her and says

"Well if we're gonna keep us a secret I need to kiss you now, who knows when I'll feel those precious lips again."

She just smile and kissed him back. As they got out of the car, they decided to split up to make it look like they didn't come in together. Being the first ones there, Mac went to his office, while Stella headed to the breakroom to bring him some coffee. Lindsay and Danny come in the breakroom,

"Hey Stella!" they both said out loud.

"Hey good morning" Stella said smiling back at them.

"So Stella, how you doing, you feeling ok?" Lindsay asked.

Refering to the case they had yesterday about the rape case, Stella said

"I'm fine why do u ask?"

"Well it's just that after yesterdays case u looked so sad and stressed, i didn't think u was going to be in today." Lindsay stated while grabbing a cup of coffee for her and Danny.

"Thanks for your concern, but i'm doing better, in fact i actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep and i feel well rested!"

"Oh well ok, umm Danny and I are heading to Mac's office to see if we got any cases to work on, you coming?" Lindsay said

Now walking out the breakroom.

"Yea i gotta stop by and give Mac his coffee."

Walking to Mac's office Lindsay poking Danny in the ribs trying to get his attention when he shouted

"Babe quit poking me will ya?"

Lindsay quickly saying

"shhhhh! Hey does Stella look different to you?"

Stella already too far from them to hear them talking about her.

"What do you mean Linds, she looks the same to me, low cut shirts, tight pants, boots, its the usual Stella to me, why do u ask?" Danny said giving her a puzzled look.

"No you big goof, I mean her face, it's like she's glowing, smiling way to much." Lindsay said now stopping for a moment.

Ahhhh nonsense, she said she slept well, got enough hours, anyone would look great after a good decent sleep. It's all in ur mind Linds." Danny said while walking to Mac's office.

I know she's up to something, or something is going on, she's too happy. I'm gonna figure it out. Lindsay thought to herself following Danny who was already stepping into Mac's office. Both of them standing by the doorway, stopping and seeing Stella and Mac talking about a new case, they come in and join the conversation.

"Morning Mac," danny greeted, Lindsay sipping her coffee just nodded at Mac saying good morning in sign language.

"Good morning" he says.

"We got a DB Central Park" he continued to say, being interupted by his pager, he reads it and says

"Make that 2 DB's. One is in central park the other in chinatown, seems like someone decided to do a little bit more than shopping. Pausing for a moment,

"Stella, you and Lindsay check out chinatown, me and Danny will take central park."

"Alright Mac, we'll call you to inform you on the case, and i guess we'll meet back here to gather all the info found."

Mac nodded in agreement, now all 4 of them headed out the office and headed their way to grab their kits.

"You girls behave now, no personal shopping on company time," Mac said.

"Oh chill out Mac, it's only chinatown not 5th ave." Stella said and smiled back at Mac, her and Lindsay now laughing while grabbing their kits and headed to the scene. 


	5. Chapter 5

Let the truth be told Chapter 5 Rated M

Meanwhile at Central Park, Sheldon is examing the body with Flack to determine the TOD and the COD. Danny looking around for clues, while Mac is taking pictures, and talking to Flack asking who the victim is and how old. Flack reading through his notes answering him, Sheldon saying

"Mac, TOD is about 8hrs, COD is still undertermined. We'll have to get this body to Sid to see if he can find anything I can't see."

"Alright, well let's get that done Sheldon, me and Danny will meet u later with Sid." Mac said

Mac walking over to Danny who found a bandana on the floor.

"MAC!" Danny practically shouted,

"Yea, Danny what u got?" Mac said to him running to him.

"Oh i just found this bandana which could belong to either our vic or the killer. Not really sure though, because bandana matches the vic's outfit, it's from a gang." Danny said to him.

"What gang is the red again?" Mac asked trying to think.

"Well if i'm correct, I think its the BLOODS." Danny answered him.

"Ok I see the match in the outfit but we'll have to take it to the lab to see if we can find any blood or something on it to tell us who it belongs to." Mac said.

Danny picking up the bandana, a strong smell came from it, as he tried to sniff it, he almost fell back because it was soaked in amonia, really really strong amonia. Coughing,

"Ummm, Mac, T-This has amonia." Danny managed to say while trying to catch his breathe again.

"I'm guessing they suffocated him with this and then they tossed the bandana." Danny said trying to figure out the case.

"Could be Danny, let's get it to the lab, to see how high the level of amonia it is, and see if this is connected to our vic somehow!" Mac said slowing walking away with Danny back to the truck to head back to the lab.

*  
Now at Chinatown, Stella and Lindsay arriving at the scene and walking under the tape, they spot Jessica standing there questioning witnesses for a possible suspect.

"Hey Jess, what we got here?" Stella said while walking towards her.

"Well we found the victim in the meat department, hanging next to some ribs an some tender loin." Jess said while trying not to laugh because she just found funny what she said. Lindsay and Stella staring at each other, then look at Jess,

"What the hell?" the said in unison.

"They wanted to use his ribs for dinner?" Lindsay said trying to joke around.

Stella putting on her gloves, and snapping pictures, to what clues are around. As she started taking pictures of the victim she saw a bandana tied around the neck, taking a few more shots, waiting for a crew to take the body down, she was wonering why the bandana was covering the neck. She slowly unties it and sees that the victim was chocked and someone used the bandana to cover up the marks. Lindsay finishing collecting a few prints by the door and some item found she walks over to Stella.

"Hey lets get this body to Sid, I bet he's gonna love some froze meat." Lindsay said causing Stella to laugh.

*  
Back at the lab Sid is examining the 1st body.

"His name was Jay Rodriguez, 24yrs old." Pausing for a sec, "Looks here like he was beaten and druged and I'm guessing the bandada soaked in clorine that Danny found to knock him out cold and toss him into the park."

"What was he druged with?" Mac asked

"Ectasy!" Sheldon answered.

"Looks like jay was at a party he wasn't supposed to be or well someone had it out for him and ended up dead" Danny said.

"Any family or girlfriend we should be speaking to?" Danny asked.

Flack walking in

"Victim's parents are both deceased, he was living at the building across the street from where we found him with his younger brother Andy and his girlfriend Michelle." Flack said as he read the report he has on the vic.

"Ok, well let's get them both in here and see what they have to say Jay. Maybe they can tell us who or at least give us a hint as to who the killer is." Mac said.

As they all walked their ways Mac walking to his office to grab something and bumping into Stella litterly knocking her down, but his fast marine reflex caught her before she coul hit the ground.

"Geez Mac, ya don't have to get mad and push me out the way." Stella teased

"I'm sorry Stel, just trying to close a case and I'm kinda hungry, I was rushing to grab a bite to eat." He replied.

"Why don't we go out for a bit? I'm hungry too!" Stella said

"Ok sure!" Mac said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, just meet me in 5 minutes by the elevator, I need to see what we have on the case."

Mac nodded and headed for his office to grab his coat. Stella going to autopsy to see Sid, who is now trying to defrost her victim.

"Hey Stella, why do you always give me the stiff ones?" Sid asked now scratching his head trying to figure out how to defrost the vic.

"Sid, I thought you love it when it's, - I mean when they're stiff." She giggled.

"Very funny Stella, well it'll take me at least 1hr to defrost him safely. Still can't determine TOD until he's defrosted but i'll let u know." He said with a sigh.

"Ok, well in that case i'm heading out for a bite to eat, just page me when he's done. Oh and um Sid, medium well please, don't like blood and raw meat." she giggled

Sid just shook his head and did what he had to do. Stella now walking towards her office notices Mac already at the elevator with her coat and purse in his hand and she couldn't bare but just laugh.

"You ready to go?" Mac asked

She nodded in agreement and they stepped into the elevator without saying another word. Ahhh now's the time i can make her all hot and turned on and just leave her wanting more just like she left me this morning, yea that's just what i'll do Mac thought to himself. Just as the elevator doors closed and it headed down, Mac pushed Stela into a corner and grabbed her tight and kissed her on her lips, hard but in a seductive way, while running his hand and and down her body and just going back up to her hair and pulled at a curl causing her to moan

"Ughhhh!"

Was all she managed to say. While one of her hands went to his chest, the other went on the back of his head pulling him closer. Mac moving now to her neck and started to kiss and nibble her Stella can now feel her pussy get wet with excitement. Oh my God, we're gonna do it right here she thought to herself. Mac kept going until she moaned out his name.

"Maaac!"

He quickly stopped as he felt that they reached the ground floor, Stella now staring at him in shock, for one that he stopped, and second that he just left her all hot and wet.

"I think we're even now" Mac said to Stella with a big grin on his face

"WHAT! What u talking about Mac?" Stella asked in confusion.

"This morning Stel, remember, u kissed me and teased me and left me all hot and hard. Well i was thinking on how to get back at you for that so u can see how it feels to be teased and not pleased." He said.

"Ooooo Taylor, I'll get u back for that." Stella said trying to act all upset.

"No way, baby! We're even now." Mac said now laughing

"Fine Taylor, but just wait til tonight, you're a dead man" Stella said to him.

"If it's you who is gonna kill me i'll die in your hands anytime." Mac teased.

"ughhhhh come on Taylor, let's go i'm hungry!" Stella said in a frustrated tone and pulled at his arm.

Mac just laughing all the way to the small diner. Mac opening the door for her and they both step in.

"Hello Dectective Taylor, do you want your usual coffee?" greete Shirley one of the waitress.

"No coffee for me right now."

As he turned around to Stella he grabbed her hand and asked

"What do you wanna eat?"

"How about a bacon burger deluxe?" She said

"Burger? Isn't that like going to make you fat?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh come on Mac, live it up, one burger wont hurt me." she said poking his ribs causing him to laugh.

"Alright Shirley, 2 bacon burger deluxes, well done, no pickles or tomatos." Mac said

Walking over to a booth they sit down together, and he grabbed her and just stared at each other since they were sitting face to face. Shirley watching from the counter gets all jealous and you see she has a crush on Mac, and it bothered her that Mac didn't even look at her while she spoke to him, he just stared at Stella. Bringing in the plates and places them on the table and she practically pushes herself and sits next to Mac with her arm around his shoulder, Mac just not paying her no mind.

"Shirley honey, don't you have some tables to bus?" Stella said now with a tone of jealousy and a serious look on her face which causes Mac to just smile.

"Anything else I can get for you Mac?" Shirley ask now practically throwing herself on top of him.

"Nah, Shirley I'm good, um do me one favor though, can you not be all over me and hitting on me, I'm just not interested in you. Sorry it sounds so blunt but I'm seeing someone and i respect that and her."

Sniff sniff, "who'se this woman that stole you away from me?" she rudly asks

Mac looking up at her with an arched eyebrow

"Excuse me?" he asked all in confusion.

Stella now standing up pushing her jacket back showing off her badge that was clipped on her waistband.

"I'm the woman he's with, and I didn't steal him from you, he was never yours." Stella said now stepping closer like if she was about to fight.

Shirleys face now red with envy just huffs and puffs and placed the tab on the tabled and walked away signaling to another watiress to handle the rest of her tables.


	6. Chapter 6

Let the truth be told Chapter 6 Rated M

Mac now staring at Stella, just smiling as he saw her proof her love to him by showing her jealous side in public, he cleared his throat and just stared at her. Stella now sitting down for a minute now looked at Mac who broke the silence and says to her.

"Jealous Stel?"

Making her now look up and stare into his brown eyes,

"Well, I- um yes of course I'm jealous, but I'm just protecting what's mine!" She finally said

"Oh so now I'm yours huh?" Mac teased.

Stella just looked at him and blushed.

"I like it when you're jealous, you look so cute like a little kiten that's about to attack a ball of yarn." Mac teased again.

"Shut up Taylor!" She said trying not to laugh.

He stood up and moved into the booth with her and kissed her and then she poked him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! Geez Stel, I'm sorry didn't mean to tease you. I was just joking around" He said now grabbing his side.

"I know that silly but now we're even." She giggled and stuck out her tounge.

Oh shes really gonna get it now, first she leaves me with a hard on and now shes poking me in my ribs to get even, oh just wait til tonight. I'm gonna get het good. She'll be begging for mercy. Mac thought to himself.

"Come on Stel, we gotta get going." Mac said

Now standing up and putting on his coat and placing money on the table. At the same time Stella's pager goes off.

"It's Sid, I guess he finally defrosted my body." she said while grabbing his arm and walking out the diner.

"Defrost?" Mac said with a puzzled look.

"Yea, the body we found in the market at Chinatown was in the meat fridge wearing a red bandana over his neck to cover up the marks of someone choking him." she said

"Did you say red bandana?" Mac asked

"Yea, why do you ask?" she replied looking at him with curiousity.

"Well the body we found in Central Park, also had a red bandana. Not on him but was a few feet away from him with blood on it. From what Danny told me it's from the BLOODS GANG"

"I wonder if they're related!" They both said at the same time.

Now laughing and just looking at each other because they just realized that they both said the same thing at the same time.

"Well let's go see Sid to see who my victim is and see if there's any relation since mine had no ID on him." Stella said

Now releasing the grip on his arm as they arrived the CSI Lab and stepping into the lobby only to run into Hawkes.

"Hey Stella, Mac, um Stella, Sid's looking for you, he has the autopsy from your vic ready. I'm heading out for a quick bite."

"Thanks, Sheldon, I'm on my way now." Stella said now stepping into the elevator and heading for autopsy.

"Ok Sid, what do we have here?" she asked as she put on her lab coat and her latex gloves.

"Well after I got him back to his normal self, I ran his prints through and gave it to Lindsay, she should have the results for you by now. Pausing for a minute, Ok see here, just underneath his rib cage, well he was stabbed, and I'm guessint the freezing temp in the meat fridge froze it up." Sid said removing his glasses.

"Ok, but what was the COD, this guy was chocked, you can see the hand marks on his neck, and they used the bandana to cover it up." Stella question Sid now in confusion trying to figure out how it is her vic died.

"Well looks to see that he was stabbed first, then choked but the COD is the choking. Someone with a really strong grip and they squeezed the air out of him so fast." He said.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if this body is related to Mac's vic? Both were choked and a red bandana is involved. I need to go see Lindsay and ask her who my vic is."

Stella said now walking out to head over to see Lindsay. Removing her gloves and walking down the hall to head to the lab.

"Stella!" Lindsay called out.

"What's up Linds?" Stella answered back

"Ok, I got the prints from our frozen friend and turns out his name is Andy Rodriguez, 19yrs old." Linsday said handing Stella the paper so she can read it. Lindsay continued, "Umm, I also was looking at his record, he's a pretty good kid, straight A student. He was living with some guy named Jay Rodriguez and some girl named Michelle, since his parents are dead.

"Did u say he lived with a Jay Rodriguez?"

"Yea, I did, why do you ask!"

"It's just Mac's vics name is Jay Rodriguez."

"They were brothers!" Stella and Mac who was now walking in and overheard everything said at the same time.

"Geez, you guys really know each other that you speak at the same time." Lindsay said smiling at both.

Mac and Stella now staring at each other, just shruged their shoulders and read the paperwork.

"Turns out Jay was the second in command when the leader isn't around. His younger brother Andy only joined to seem a tough guy. Like Lindsay said he was a straight A student, so he wasn't getting any friends. So his brother got him to join. With time Andy wanted out, guess he didn't see that it was for him so Jay told him to go and to leave before the gang kills him." Mac says as he looks up at Stella and Lindsay.

"Well it looks like they got to him first." Stella said.

"Yea, well when Jay was question about his brother he said nothing, obviously defending his brother not knowing that they already had killed him, so they decided to soak his bandana in amonia, put it up to his nose and drag him into the park. Since he was only just knocked out cold, they decided to choke him and just end it." Mac said now setting a paper on the table with all the information of his vic.

"My guess is the leader is behind this, Don had Jay's girlfriend Michelle in custody and is talking to her now to see what she knows." Mac said.

"Let's go and see what she has to say" Stella said.


	7. Chapter 7

Let the truth be told Chapter 7 Rated M

Walking into the interogation room, they stand in the other side behind the glass wall watching Don do his job.

"So Michelle, how long have you and Jay known each other?" Don asking the suspect

"I've known Jay practically since we were in diapers, we grew up just down the block from each other, also at the park, or in school. an even hanging out with his brother Andy. We're all good friends." Michelle replied

"It's a shame they killed my boyfriend!" Michelle cried

Mac and Stella both now walking in,

"Hello Michelle, I'm Dectective Taylor and this is Dectective Bonasera, and well we have some more questions for you." Mac said as he greeted this now crying suspect.

"Can you please tell us who this is?" Mac said as he placed the picture on the table for her to look at.

"OH MY GOD! that's Andy! Is he um-" Michelle asked without even finishing the sentence.

"Do you know anyone that might have wanted to hurt either Andy or Jay?" Stella questioned handing Michelle a box of tissues.

Thinking for a moment, Michelle replied

"Tony"

"Who's Tony?" Don asked

"He's the leader of the gang and one jealous bastard. He told me that one day I'll pay for not being his girlfriend." Michelle said while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I want him dead!" she said.

Stella walking over to her,

"Michelle if we can come up with a plan for you to meet Tony and have him confess his crime we'll arrest him and lock him up for good!"

Michelle now staring up at Stella, replied

"What do u have in mind?"

"Stella, what are you getting at?" Mac asked her with a curious look.

"Well, Michelle mentioned that she never gave Tony a chance to be his girlfriend, i was figuring to have them meet at the park with a scam like Michelle trying to help him sort of escape because cops will now be on his ass."

"I'll do it!" Michelle said.

"Really?" Don and Mac said at the same time.

"Yes, its a trap for him and well, it's gonna be hard to get him to tell you his crime but since he most likely probably still has a thing for me i can persuade him into telling me. Once you guys get the confession on tape, then u can arrest him on the spot."

"Okay, only if you're sure you want to do this Michelle." Mac said still confused

"I'm game, besides i want this bastard to fry. He killed my boyfriend and his brother, my best friends. He needs to pay for his crime." Michelle said now standing up.

Michelle taking out her cell phone and dials Tony number and put it on speaker and puts the plan into action.

"Hello?" Tony asked

"Tony, it's me Michelle!"

"What the hell do you want?" Tony barked back

"Listen to me please, I want to help you." Michelle said

"Help me how, Police are looking for my ass i need to get away." Tony said

"Tony please, I know you're mad at me we never dated or anything but please give me the chance to help you escape." Michelled pleaded

"Why should i this is a trap, you trying to set me up or something." Tony asked in a furious tone

"No, Tony please if i still mean anything to you, let me prove to you that there could be a chance for us by me helping you escape." Michelle said

"Alright, where do you wanna meet?" Tony asked

"Central Park, it's a neutral area and lots of people there."

"I'll be there at 6, just before it gets dark."

"Ok see you there."

With that Michelle hanged up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Don get some plan clothes guys and have some on foot and car and have them prepared for take down." Mac ordered. With that Don shook his head in agreement and walked out.

"Ok Michelle, let's get you all wired up." Stella said now walking out the room with Michelle and Mac. 


	8. Chapter 8

Let the truth be told Chapter 8 Rated M

"You sure about this?" Mac asked Stella as they were preparing to leave with Michelle to Central Park.

"Not really, but it's just a shot, and if my instincts are right then we have a good chance to nail him if Michelle does her part." she replied with a worried look on her face.

Stella now looking up into Mac's eyes.

"Dinner at my place tonight? I'll cook something for you that will make you just lick your fingers!" Stella said in a flirtacious way

"Mmm sounds great, so what time is dinner?" Mac asked

"If all goes well, I'd say 8pm, if not we'll have to eat out." Stella replied

"Ok" Mac said as they headed for the jeep with Michelle all wired up and ready to go. ************************************************************************************************************Once at Central Park, Tony and Michelle practically arrived at the same time. Heading to a near by bench they sat down and started to talk.

"Ok so what's this about us having a chance and helping me escape?" Tony questioned Michelle

"First tell me why you did it? I need to know why? I understand Jay, ok you were jealous but why Andy, he's done nothing."

"Andy was a punk, a wanna be gang member, so i had to do it. As for Jay, well yea i did it out of jealousy and love for you." Tony said

"I still love you Michelle, I'll kill any guy that tries to get what i want!" Tony said balling up his fist.

"Well Tony i've always loved you, i guess i was to blind to see it. Maybe it was the way Jay spoiled me i guess he too was afraid of someone stealing me away from him." Michelle said.

Tony now staring at her trying to believe her. He stood up and looked around the whole park. Everything seemed normal to him, people just walking by, the park people just sweeping away garbage, hotdog vendors selling hotdogs and drinks. He then sat back down.

"Tony?" Michelle questioned

"Nothing just making sure i'm not being set up, that's all" Tony said in an unsecure tone

"If I kiss you right here right now will you believe me?" Michelle asked

"Yea i would!" Tony said with a smile.

Both moving in together she grabbed his and stared making out with him right there in the park.

Mac noticing that now is the perfect moment to get him he called out quietly on the radio.

"All units move in!"

"Tony Martinez you are under arrest for the murder of Jay and Andy Rodriguez." Mac said in his firm tone

"Bitch, you bitch you set me up!" Tony scream out now being put in cuffs by the rookie officer.

"Case closed Mac!" Stella said walking up behind him

"Yea, but we got paper work to finish on this report." Mac said

"Oh come on Mac, let's do that tomorrow." Stella said kinda wining

"Well Stella, I was talking to your boss and i convinced him to give you the day off tomorrow so-" Mac sid teaingly

"Aren't you off tomorrow too Mac?" she asked

"Yes i am I'm going to be spending the entire day off with my girlfriend." Mac said

"Girlfriend?" Stella asked like if she was jealous.

"Yea, i think you know her, she's my second in command, her name is Stella Bonasera." Mac said now grabbing her waisting leading her to the jeep

"Yea i do know her and she's one lucky gal to have to you as her man." Stella said now giggling.

"Come on Stel, let get this done so i can take you home." Mac said

"OH Come on Taylor you just want me to cook you dinner. Admit it!" Stella teased

"A chance to taste you, um i mean your cooking." Mac said as he tried to turn away to hid his now blushing face.

Stella now laughing at the fact of his lil slip up she teased him again.

"Well if you want to taste me you'll have to wait til after desert!" she winked. Now grabbing his and stepping inside the jeep.  
************************************************************************************************************Stella now finishing up the paper work she gets up and heads to Mac's office only to notice it that it was pitch black. He couldn't have left without me. He just wouldn't she thought to herself. Stepping in the office.

"Mac?" she questioned.

"Oh Mac Taylor you're gonna pay for leaving without me." she said in an angry tone.

Just as she turned around to leave the office, Mac pops out from behind the door.

"Now when have i ever left you behind?" Mac said

"Jesus Mac!" Stella said now slapping his arm really hard.

"OUCH!" Mac said

"Well you deserve that and much more for scaring me!" Stella said with now her arms across her chest

"Oh I'm sorry Stel, let me make it up to you." He said sill grabbing his arm.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she said with an arched eyebrow

"Come here" he said as he grabbed her and pulled her into his strong arms and just kissed her passionatly.

"Mmm," she moaned

"Better now?" he asked while smiling

"Much" she replied while licking her lips

"Come on handsome let's get to my place to i can make you dinner." she said while grabbing his arm

"Lead the way sexy" Mac said as they walked out arm in arm to the elevator. 


	9. Chapter 9

Let the truth be told Chapter 9 Rated M

They walk arm in arm to the elevator they stepped in and went to the ground floor. They walked to the jeep without saying a word. The ride to Stella's place was peaceful. Arriving at her apartment, Mac helped her remove her coat as he did the same with his hanging it in the closet. Removing their shoes, Stella went into the kitchen to get started on the meal.

"Make yourself at home Mac, dinner will be ready in 45 minutes." Stella said from the kitchen

"What we having?" Mac asked

"Can't tell you yet, it's my specialty, that's all i'll say!" Stella teased

Hearing him groan, at the fact that she wouldn't tell him, she just giggled to herself and continued with dinner. Mac who was now walking over to her couch, he removed his suit jacket and placed it neatly on the arm rest unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons and sat on the couch, watching tv until dinner was ready. Stella getting the pasta out of the water and now mixing it in a bowl that was filled with garlic, butter, herbs and white wine, tossing it she added some shrimp and grilled chicken.

"Mmmm smells good Stel!" Mac said to the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.

"Go and wash your hands before we eat!" she sort of commanded

"Yes Ma'mam!" Mac replied

Stella turned around and just laughed. Mac stepping into the bathroom and washing his face and hands came back out and saw Stella had set the table neatly for 2. With a candle lit in the middle and soft music playing in the bakground.

"WOW! Stella, you didn't have to do all this for me." He said smiling sheeply.

"Oh come on Mac, you deserve a nice romantic dinner." Stella said

"Mmm smells really good, so what we having?" Mac asks again walking over to the table.

"I call it Stella's Special" she said giggling

"Sounds delicious, so what is it?" Mac asked curious while looking at the meal

"Well its pasta in a garlic, butter, herb, and white wine sauce mixed with grilled chicken and shrimp along with some garlic bread and greek salad." Stella said while pointing to all the plates on the table.

"Wow Stella, you shouldn't have done so much, just something-"

"Ahh shut it Taylor, and let's eat" Stella interupted

"Taste great" Mac says while now taking the bread and dipping the bread into the left over pasta sauce and licked his fingers. Making Stella giggle

"What's so funny Bonasera?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You!" She replied still laughing

"Pardon?" Mac asked now in confusion

"Well i did say i'll make you lick your fingers." She said while still laughing.

"Ok, i'm busted, but Stel, you made such a delicious meal i couldn't resist." Mac said with a smirk

"I know!" she said while standing up to clear up the table.

"Here let me help you clean up, I want my desert!" Mac said winking his eye at her.

Mac now washing the dishes as Stella dried them and put them away. Mac making sure everything was clean, he grabbed Stella into his arms, pulled her close to him and started to kiss her passionatly on her lips, then moving down to her neck til he reached her weak spot.

"Mmmm Mac." Stella moaned out loud.

Mac still going at it on her neck he starts to unbutton her blouse then that when Stella pushed back.

"Mac, wait," She said pushing him off.

Mac now looking at her all shocked.

"But i thought" Mac said

"Mac don't get me wrong i do want you to kiss me all over but its just I - well I bought a small piece of baklava for us to have with coffee." Stella interupted.

"Well when you said desert I thought you meant, ummm ughhh nevermind!" Mac said with a heavy sigh and walking over to the couch

{Did i offend him? I wanted to eat some baklava, why is he acting like this. I mean i didn't mean to stop him in the middle of the kiss. Oh great, now he's probably gonna think that i don't love him. God Stella get a grip, you could've had the baklava later, what is wrong with me stopping a man from making me moan his name.} Stella was thinking to herself

{Why did she stop me from kissing her, does she not love me anymore. I mean she cooks me a wonderful meal, i thought that that's what she meant by desert. Geez, I'm only a man, can't blame my man half of the brain to think naughty. I hope she doesn't say she doesn't love me, I'll just die. I'll hang myself. I can't live without her, I lover her so much it hurts.} Mac thought to himself

"Mac?" Stella said breaking his thoughts.

"Yea Stel,?" Mac replied.

Stella walking up to him and now sitting on his lap looking into his eyes.

"I"M SORRY!" they both said at the same time.

"Listen Stel, I'm sorry, I just, well I just thought," he started talking

"Don't worry Mac, you're a man, 90% of your brain is suppose to think naughty, you're only human." She said now caressing his face.

"Dam it Stel, how is it you can read my mind." Mac said to her

"Come on Mac, we've known each other for over 13yrs, its bound to happen." Pausing for a minute. "I still love you, so stop tormenting yourself thinking that i don't. I love you from here til eternity" She finished her sentence.

"I love you too Stella!" Mac said now smiling back at her.

Stella grabbing the back of his head and kissing him passiontly on his lips, she then moved down to a sensative part of his neck making him moan

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm Stella" He moaned.

Stella now standing up.

"Come on handsome, I too want desert." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and lead him to her bedroom.

"But I-" Mac started to speak

Stella placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Pulling him in for another kiss she started to unbutton the rest of his shirt, removing it and now Mac pulled back to catch his breath. Slowly undressing himself he watched Stella doing the same. Standing their only in his boxers and watching her stand there in a baby blue silk bra and panty.

"Wow Stella, your body amazes me everytime." He said staring at her up and down

"Mmmm I love your body too dectective Taylor!" she tesased

Mac grabbed her and just held her close to his body, he then started to kiss her on her neck, making her moan in delight.

"Mm Mac!" she moaned in delight

While hearing her moans, he started to get more aroused, then thought to himself, let me tease her a bit, leave her wanting more. Dammit I can't her body just temps me to give in. As he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed, he now started to slowly unclip her bra then moving his hands towards her breasts he started to massage them in his hands. Lowering himself he started to suck them, she placed her hands on his back, then to his arms gripping then clawing her nails into him causing him to moan,

"Ughhh Stel." He hissed out

He quickly removed her panties which were now somewhat soaked in her fluids. Removing his boxers he gets back on top and he positons himself himself to enter her. First moving at an easy pace he picked up an brought her so she now be on top letting her take control. Letting her only bounce up and down he just placed his hands on her hips watching as her curves moved around. Getting harder at the site of this he pulled her down a bit to caress her back and to have his hands tangled in her curls. Grabbing a good hand full he tugged at it some what hard but it only caused her to moan in ectasy, making her hands run to his bare chest.

"Oh Mac, do it again." she said in a weak but excited tone

He then tugged again at her curls while thrusting as hard and as fast as he could causing them both to reach their climax.

"Ooohhh Stellaaaaaaaaa!" Mac moaned as he came inside her.

"Macccccccccccccc!" She said while collapsing on top of him.

Moving a few curls from her face he kissed her forehead

"I love you Stella" he whispered to her while wrapping his arms around her

"I love you too Mac." Stell whispered back

Both in no hurry to leave they stayed like that for a while. Both lying there with their eyes closed not realizing that they fell asleep.

Buzz! Buzz! The phone starts to vibrate as it wakes Stella. Still not fully asleep she managed to turn around and make a reach for the phone trying not to wake Mac up.

"Bonasera!" she answered.

"Bonasera, what the hell you doing with Taylor's phone?" the other voice said out loud 


	10. Chapter 10

Let the truth be told Chapter 10 Rated M

Oh shit she thought to herself as she heard Sinclairs voice on the other end, that when she realized she has Mac's phone in her hand.

"WELL?" Sinclair asks

"Oh it's that we're working on some paperwork and since he stepped away for a few minutes he told me to answer his calls." She had answered back. It was the first thing that ran through her mind to she gave him that answer being glad her voice didn't sound sleepy at all.

"Well since you're still working, tell Taylor there's a crime scene at the nightclub on 34th and 12th. Hurry up and get ur asses there." Sinclair shouted.

With that Sinclair hung up. Stella put the phone back at the night stand, this time causing Mac to wake up and turn the lamp light on. Turning to her he noticed her shocke expression and that she looked tense and pale like if she saw a ghost.

"Stel, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sinclair!" she answered

"What about him?" he replied with an arched eyebrow

"He just called to tell us to get our asses to the club on 34th and 12th." she told him

"Why'd he called you?" he questioned her

"He didn't call me, he called your phone. I answered it thinking it was mine that was ringing." she said then looking down.

"Mac i'm sorry, it was dark and we both have the same phone." she told him.

"Wh-what did he say when he heard your voice?" Mac asked now concerned

"Well luckly I didn't sound sleepy, so i just told him that we were doing some paperwork and you stepped out for a moment and told me to answer your calls." pausing for a minute. "I think he bought it!" she said in a sigh

"I hope so Stel, we need to be careful with our phones from now on." Mac said now stretching

"Yea, you're right Mac, i'm sorry." she said turning away

"Don't be, its an honest mistake, hey i could've done the same. Come on let's get dressed and to the scene before he calls again." Mac said now turning to her.

Both quickly getting dressed, and grabbing their guns and badges, they headed out.

"Want me to drive us there?" she asked

"Sure why not, I really don't feel like driving." Mac said who was now yawning

"Ok, well come on let's get this done with so we can get back to bed." Stella said with a wink in her eye

"How about we go back to my place after we're done? You do have clothes there and we're both off and not on call tomorrow." Mac said to her

"I thought we were done once we settled our last case." Stella said in a strong tone.

"I guess Sinclair wants us experts there!" Mac said

"Ooooh sometimes i just want to punch him out." Stella said in an anger tone

"Hey, save all that rough stuff for when we get back to bed!" Mac said to her as he winked his eye at her causing her to turn a shade of red.

Arriving at the crime scene it went rather quick, for some reason Flack was already there with Danny wrapping everything up.

"Danny, Don what are you guys going here?" Mac asked

"Well Sinclair called and said for us to be here, did he call you guys too?" Danny asked.

"Yea, practically got me outta bed." Stella said

"Hey why don't you guys get back home we'll handle it. We'll leave the paperwork for you on the desk." Don said.

"Don we're already here." Mac said

"Mac listen, we got this, go back and get some rest and take Stella with you, don't know why u had to drag here over here. You're always doing that. Go and enjoy your day off, both of you guys need it. You guys had a hard case and a hard week." Don said

"But-" Mac tried to say something when Don interupted him.

"Trust me Mac, we got this. Now go home. We'll leave the report for you in your office and we'll update you on the case later, not go and get rest." Don said

"Better listen to them Mac!" Stella said as she now had her back turned to the 2 younger dectectives and winked her eye and licked her lips at Mac.

"Stella would you please take him home, he's being hard headed and you're the only one he'll listen to." Danny said

"Well you know Mac is famous for being hard headed, but I'll take care of it." Stella said now walking over to Mac.

"Come on Taylor, I'll drag you if I have to." She said to Mac now grabbing him by his arm she pulled him to the car and made him get in the drivers side handing him the keys, she got in on her side and they drove off.

"Stella, did you have something to do with this?" Mac asked.

"No, why?" she replied

"It's just weird, that they were there and handled it." Mac said

"Mac, it probably wasn't a big case and they know we both deserve a break after a long case we had." Stella said with a smile on her face.

"Then why are you smiling?" Mac asks looking at her in a suspicious way.

"Because I think that they're catching onto us." Stella said.

"Are you sure, we've managed to fool them for a whole month now." Mac said

"Well we do know each other for over 13yrs, there of course has to be some kind of bond, don't you think." he questions.

"Yea, you're right Mac, can we go home now, I wanna get back into bed." she said to him.

"Ok, but we're going to my house. Besides we're off and not on call so no one will bother us." Mac said

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella."

Stella now thinking to herself. {I wonder if i should still be taking the pill. I mean 13yrs is alot to know someone, but a month into the relationship I think it might be to fast for him. He might not be ready for a family, heck i don't even know if he wants one. I mean we love each other, we'd give up our lives for each other. Ughh, what is wrong with me we're not even living together. I wonder what he'll think of that.} Pulling up to his apartment.

"Stella?" Mac looked at her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" She said.

Mac just laughed. "we're here"

"Oh yea, I - I was just um." stella mumbled

"Daydreaming about me?" Mac asked

"Yea i was." stella answered and winked her eye at him.

"Hmmm hope it was something good." he says

"Always" she replied

"Well come on, we need to get back to bed." Mac said now helping her out of the car and walking into his building.

"Mac Taylor wants to sleep, I dont believe it. The man who never sleeps." Stella teased

"Well you changed that. Besides if you're in my arms i know i can fall asleep. Just to have you wrapped in my arms, your hand caressing my chest, your cute lil snore." Mac said with a smile

"You making fun of me Taylor" she blurts out as she slaps him in his arm.

"Ouch, hey why you hitting me for, i did say you're snore was cute." he said grabbing his arm

"Ughhh," was all she could say as she tries to poke his rib, he grabs her and pulls her close and kisses her hard.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

"I see you wanna play rough, well two can play that game. Come on Bonasera, if you wanna play rough i'm game." He said

And with that he picked her up and litterly ran up the stairs to his apartment door not even waiting for the elevator. Having no choice but to put her down to open the door to his apartment, Stella just stares at him not knowing what to even think. She can't believe that he's acting in such a savage way. Getting inside he kicks the door and locks it. Picking Stella up again and carries her to his room. Putting her on the bed, he gets on top and streaddles her. Removing her shirt, he just slowly unbuttons hers, as she was trying to caress his chest he quickly he quickly grabbed both her wrist and placed them above her head.

"You wanted to play rough, well let's play rough." He says

As starts to kiss her lips, she starts moaning in his mouth, he moved to her neck, biting he then tracing it with his tounge, he just watched as Stella hissed and just treid to wiggle out of his hands.

"Dont fight it Stella, you know you love my touch." Mac says to her with a wicked smile

"Mac, let me touch your body, please this is torture." Stella pleaded

"It's pleasure my love." He said

He continued to move down to her breast, releasing her grip for a second he unclipped her bra, but her fast movement caught him off guard and she managed to push him down, now it was her straddling him and did the same.

"Now it's my turn." she said sitting on his bulging cock she was holding Mac's hands up by his wrists.

She started to caress his chest with her tounge, moving up to his neck, and all Mac could do was moan in pleasure.

"Uhhh Stella." she lets him go as he was quick to grab her by the hips.

"Love me Stella! Make me yours" he pleaded to her

Stella quickly undressing herself as Mac did the same, tossing their clothes on the floor, Stella started to suck his cock up and down, up and down, then slowly moving up leaving a trail of kisses from his belly to his neck causing him to arch himself into her. Positioning herself to enter his cock, she kisses him and pushes herself onto is cock.

"Ohhhh Stella" he moaned

"Oh Mac" she moaned back

Mac just grabbed her waist watching her as she just moved her hips and picking up the pace, he feels himself come inside her.

"Steellllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he shouts

"Maccccccccccccccc!" she shouted back

Both out of breathe they just wait for a few to catch their breathe. Stella now moving off and lying on her side, Mac just wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear.

"I love you Stella, with all my heart and soul."

Stella already half sleepy she replies

"Mmmmm, love you too baby."

TBC 


End file.
